Yogurt
by takingnames15
Summary: Pam gets sick and Jim takes it upon himself to care for her. Set anytime in season 5 before "Company Picnic"


**So after a huge super duper super duper long five months of only reading I am back! My new obsession? The Office. I love me some Jam! So this is my first little one-shot attempt ever for the Office, and if it sucks I'd like to know, I hate polluting FF with lame stories nearly as much as I hate reading them! So read on if you dare!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pam Beesly was tired. Too tried to forward calls, too tired to make copies, too tired to deal with Micheal and too tired to finish her game of solitaire, even if it meant she wouldn't get to see the cards do that one thing they do when you win. She propped her head up on her elbows and turned the computer monitor just so so Micheal wouldn't be able to see her from his office and hopefully wouldn't notice when he got up for water for the fifth time that morning. Normally she'd ask Jim to cover for her on something like this, but today his desk seemed like it was 50 feet away. She let her head sink to the lower part of her desk, the wood feeling nicely cool against her cheek. Now that she'd felt a cool surface she realized just how warm it was in the room. She pulled off her sweater and put it under her head for a sort of pillow, before closing her eyes.<p>

Jim Halpert was bored. Too bored to call any clients, too bored to write any emails, too bored to type any reports and too bored to play any games of Minesweeper. He propped his head up on his elbow and looked over at reception to throw out a 'just died of boredom' signal, but he couldn't see her. He got up and walked over to her desk, grabbing a handful of jelly beans and popping one in his mouth. "Hey Beesly." She didn't stir. "Hey Beez, you asleep?" he whispered. No answer. He was confused, they'd both slept unusually well last night, well before he woke her up for work by trailing a shoelace across her face, but even then he hadn't gotten the usual reaction out of her. She usually found it half funny-half annoying and then preceded to tickle him until he distracted her with a kiss or two. This morning she'd rolled over and asked him to stop, no tickling or kissing included. "Pam babe, are you okay?" Still no answer. He walked up behind her and shook her awake, kneeling to the level she was sitting at.

"Hmmm?" She didn't move. He moved over to the other side of the desk to look at her face. She looked sweaty and her face was reddish. He reached to brush it out of her face put withdrew in surprise as he neared her. It was as if she was a heater operating on high. He put the back of his hand on her forehead and felt sick. It was the hottest he'd ever felt anyone before.

"I'll grab your self, we are going home." He got up quickly and informed Michael they were leaving, getting out of his office as fast as possible so he wouldn't ask. He grabbed his bag and her purse before going back over to her. She still hadn't moved. "Come on Pam, we're leaving" he helped her. She stumbled and her grabbed her around her waist.

"I'm fine, I don't need help" she said. He ignored her, gripping her tighter to him. He made her she buckled up before starting the car and driving the ten minutes to their house. She fell asleep in the first two. As they pulled into the driveway Jim unbuckled her and carefully picked her up bridal style, before walking inside and carefully setting his fiance on their bed. He pulled of her Keds and socks before covering her with a single sheet and finding a fan to turn on high. His next mission was Tylenol, which he had a bit of trouble finding. Knowing she hated pills, he popped open a mixed berries yogurt and grabbed a spoon, that would make it more pleasant.

"I've got Tylenol" he said as he entered the room. She groaned, now awake. He plopped down at the edge of the bed and put the two small pills in a spoonful on yogurt. "Here comes the choo choo train" he joked. She smiled and let him fed her one spoonful, which turned out to he a mistake because he made a joke and she almost choked. He smirked as he pulled a thermometer out of his pocket.

"Really Jim?" she asked.

"Really, unless of course you prefer rectal thermometers, because I'd be perfectly happy to go buy one" She didn't complain after that joke. "Tsk, tsk, Beesly 101.3"

"I knew I had a fever, a was hot two seconds ago and know I'm freezing!" Jim pulled the comforter over her and climbed underneath it with her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing he head lightly.

"Better?" he yawned, surprised he find himself tired.

"Better" she yawned back.

"That was a huge yawn from such a shorty" he joked. She smiled and five minutes later, they were both asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So their it is<strong>. **My first ever Office fic. Did anyone like it? What could be improved? **

**Review Words:**

**Beetle- It was lame**

**Turtle- It was okayish**

**Snake- It was above average**

**Hippo- It rocked**

**Obese Unicorn- It was in my top five Jam fics ever!**

**If I get like ten reviews I'll probably write another Office piece.  
><strong>


End file.
